ultimate_cubic_castles_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Editing Manual
This article is meant to any user wanting to edit or add pages to this wiki. Take in consideration all these points before doing anything to avoid mistakes and / or punishments from the wiki staff. :Key: Correct Incorrect Grammar *Do not use any slang or abbreviations on articles, unless the official name of an article is abbreviated. **A player can only place one Almighty Cube per realm. **A player can only place 1 Almighty Cube /realm. **This applies for the Baleful Box too. **This applies fot the Baleful Box 2. *''Cubic Castles'' should always be italicized. *Do not capitalize every word in a sentence. However, every item name should be capitalized. **The Ostrich is an exotic pet. **The Ostrich Is An Exotic Pet. **The Ostrich is an Exotic Pet. **Angel Wings can be dropped by the Wings Pack. **Angel wings can be dropped by the wings pack. *When adding dates in, make sure you use the full date, year included. Also don't include an ordinal indicator. If a piece of information is missing, you are allowed to put the month AND the year or the year. **May 21, 2018 **May 2018 **May 21 **May 21st, 2018 **5/21/18 *If an item is no longer available in Cubic Castles, don't forget to change the tense to past. *Make sure to add punctuation at the end of every sentence. *Offices should always be capitalized. Item and pack names too. *keep the articles at the third person. **A player can not build if it is not their realm. **You can not build if it is not your realm. *Sort names by letters. *Be sure to capitalize every word when uploading a new picture unless the ingame name isn't capitalized. Article layout Amboxes *If an article contains an ambox (article message box), it should always be at the top of an article. *If an article is missing information, make sure to label it as a . Do not label an article as a stub if it's just short. Short articles aren't stubs. *If an article is too long to finish or is currently undergoing change and an update, label it as . *Don't forget to add the respective categories (e.g. Construction when labeled as . Infoboxes *Infoboxes should be placed right under amboxes. If an article doesn't contain an ambox, the infobox should be at the top. *Make sure that every field of an infobox is filled out on an article. If the field is inapplicable put N/A. *If there are multiple answers in a field, make sure to list them off as commas. **|location = Forest Mine, Tropical Mine, Arctic Mine **|location = Forest Mine, Tropical Mine & Arctic Mine **|location = Forest Mine Tropical Mine Arctic Mine **|location = Forest Mine & Tropical Mine & Arctic Mine **|location = Forest Mine, Tropical Mine and Arctic Mine *Infoboxes should be laid out in order. *Do not add File: before an image. Article text *It is the beginning text before the table of contents. *The article text should come after the infobox. *The name of the article should be bolded. Only bold it once however. Remember to not put a space in the bolded word. **A Clanstone is pricey. **A 'Clanstone '''is pricey. Links *When linking an article, link it like this Article Name. It looks cleaner and nicer like that. Do not also link the article as an URL. **Quests **Quests *Do not put punctuation or spaces in the links. **Forge. **Forge. **The Sun Cown is... **The Sun Crown is... *If you're linking an italicized word, make sure to put '' around the link, not inside. **Cubic Castles'' **''Cubic Castles'' *If you want the link to be plural, put the "s" outside the link. **Realms **Realms **Realm's **Realm's *Don't link a page to itself. History *History sections should go below the article text. *Pack pages should always have a history section. *If you're not sure when a pack first appeared or left, ask someone or do some researches. *If a pack / item is still available put "Still available". Make sure that it's italicized and that available isn't capitalized. *Remember not to capitalize from and until. Other sections *Make sure to leave a space between each section. *If an article needs more information, you're always welcomed to add more sections. *If you use bullet points, do not add spaces between the bullet point and the fact. ***It is the first car ever released. *** It is the first car ever released. *Do not add spaces between the words and the equal signs. ** Trivia ** Trivia Trivia *The trivia section should always be below the other information sections. *Information that doesn't fit in any section or fun facts should go in here. *If an item looks similar to another, add it in the trivia. For multiple items, make sure they are listed in alphabetical order. If only one item is similar, it should be laid out like this: *A similar item is the Yellow Party Hat. If only two or more items are similar, it should be laid out like this: *Similar items are the Easter Umbrella, Wuvva Umbrella and the Spiderbrella. Gallery *Galleries should be placed below trivia. *All captions should be centered. ** ** *Images in galleries should be .png files, unless you can't find a better image. *Images should always have a caption. *Make sure not to replace spaces with underscores in the file name. **Wuvva Wallpaper.png **Wuvva_Wallpaper.png Videos *If there is an official video related to article, add it in this section. *Videos should be laid out like this: Videos Cubic Castles Easter Pack 2018 Preview See also Users *Do not create a page for another user, edit their user page instead. *Do not edit someone else's page without their permission. Badges *The badge system is meant to notice active and pertinent editors. *Abusing of it would lead to a block. Templates *Templates are used to organize and structure article pages. *Do nt create one without notifying a Wiki Staff. *Struggling with editing? Check out this : Editing Templates. Category:Wiki